Fever Mode
Fever Mode is one of the base concepts of the Patapon series. When in Fever Mode, the Combo Worm will become a red colour, now becoming a Fever Worm. In Patapon 3, it has a spikier appearance. Fever Mode increases the abilities of the Patapon army. Being in Fever Mode is required to activate a Miracle in Patapon 1 and 2 and activate a Djinn in Patapon 3. It is also required to enter Hero Mode in Patapon 2 or Uberhero Mode in Patapon 3. In Patapon 3, when it is possible to Summon a Djinn, the Fever Worm will gradually fill up with a golden colour, and eventually will shine gold indicating that you can now Summon a Djinn. Fever Mode has much more complicated and nicer music and sounds than when you aren't in it. Activation Fever Mode is activated by drumming perfectly on the 3rd to 9th measure or the combo of a sequence. It is automatically activated by drumming a tenth measure. Once activated, usually, the goal is to stay in Fever mode, as your Patapons are much stronger. When the transition from non-Fever mode to Fever mode occurs, the Combo Worm appears to grow slightly longer. The worm will continuously bounce until you break out of fever. When Fever is activated, the Patapons yell "FEVER!" in unison, in Patapon 1, they shout during the next measure of the player, while in Patapon 3, they shout FEVER immediately when transitioning into Fever Mode. Breaking Out of Fever Mode Breaking out of Fever Mode happens when you lose the beat, miss a beat, input a wrong drum for a combo command, or try to activate a non-existent combo command, either by accident or on purpose. Activating or failing to activate a Miracle will also cause you to break out of Fever Mode. It is possible to break out of Fever Mode by successfully performing a combo command but with very poor timing. If you start to lose the beat, but still hold on, a warning 'skull and crossbones' sign will appear (Patapon 2 and Patapon 3 only), and make 3 beeps. If you are having trouble keeping the beat, you can tap your toe to the rhythm, do any other action that keeps tempo, or connect a headset to your PSP system and amplifying the volume. Breaking out of Fever Mode is not recommended unless you are playing certain levels. Breaking out of Fever Mode can be a strategic way to evade attacks quickly in Versus Mode, at the cost of using Uberhero mode for a few measures. Hero and Uberhero Mode Hero Mode Hero mode is activated while in Fever mode, by drumming any command perfectly (Except The PataPata song and Miracles). One remains in Hero mode as long as one enters perfect commands (the March of Mobility is not a valid combo command). Even if you lose hero mode, you will remain in Fever mode. Uberhero Mode In Patapon 3, the Hero transforms into an Uberhero and, appropriately, now performs Uberhero Mode. Uberhero Mode is very similar to, and a stronger version of, the Hero Mode. You can activate Uberhero Mode by drumming the required activation command. The ability activated in Uberhero Mode varies depending on the current class of the Uberhero. To remain in Uberhero Mode, one must perform the appropriate combo command (if applicable). Miracles and Djinns To activate a Miracle, simply enter Fever Mode and drum DON-DONDON-DONDON. This applies to Patapon and Patapon 2. Djinns are only in Patapon 3. To activate a Djinn, it's a bit more complicated than Miracles. First you need to enter Fever mode, and then fill your Fever Worm with Djinn energy by hitting a beat. The Fever Worm indicates how long you have to drum until you can Summon the Djinn. Once full, you may do so, but you cannot activate the Djinn command until the the Fever Worm shines with a golden color. The fastest way to fill it is to use PATA-PON-DON-CHAKA. Army Boosts Fever Mode also makes your Patapons stronger. Heroes and Uberheroes may enter their Hero/Uberhero Modes, and Summons or Miracles can be performed. The most noticeable boost for your army, is that your commands affect them much more. (Yaripons will jump when attacking, Tatepons will make their shields much bigger when you defend, etc) Trivia *The Fever Worm's appearance has changed at least somewhat in all three games. *Whenever you enter a command, the combo worm will bounce more, but when you aren't drumming, it settles down. *When you enter fever mode (Patapon 3 only) the combo worm will go away for a split second and come back in Fever mode. *The word "Fever" follows the beat, (half second intervals) which can help you if you are not getting consistent perfect measures during Fever Mode. Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Others